Here for you
by AngelKitten112478
Summary: Yuki wakes up in the hospital and has terrible memories of when Yuno kid napped him, and so he looks to Akise for comfort. (Based on Episide 14.Akise and friends got Yuki back and they took him to hospital.)


Kitten: Okay, I thought these guys had a pretty adorable friendship, so I decided to write a fanfic on it! I just couldn't help it! So _cute_! Plus this is one of my favorite anime.

Kitten:Alright! Next step.

Kitten:Disclaimer-I don't own The Future Diary.(I wish I did...)

Kitten: Please enjoy!

Yuki couldn't see anything because couldn't open his eyes yet, and he couldn't figure out why. Where was he? Who was he with? Oh, please don't let it be Yuno that he's with. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing that woman right now. " _He_ _looks_ _better_." Came an unfamiliar voice. It didn't sound like Yuno,thank God. But still... who was it? " _Yes_. _I_ _agree_. _Thank_ _you_ _so_ _much_ , _doctor_." Came another voice in response. Doctor? Was he in a hospital? ...Yes, he must be at one. He sure didn't have a doctor at home. And...that voice! Was it..? It was! It was Akise! The other boy was there with him! Thank God for that.

Yuki flinched and slowly opened his eyes. The bright lights blinded him for a minute, and he had to blink a few times. Once his vision was clear, he saw Akise sitting at his right bedside and the doctor standing at his left bedside. His heart pounded as he looked at Akise. The white haired boy noticed that Yuki was awake and he smiled in relief."Happy to see that you're awake and okay,Yuki." Yuki didn't say anything or smile, he only looked away slightly. "How are you feeling, Yuki?" The doctor asked curiously, holding his clipboard close with a pen. His glasses were slightly hanging off his nose and he used one finger to push them back up to his eyes.

Yuki swallowed and cleared his throat,"Fine" He answered simply and the doctor wrote the answer down on his sheet of paper. He nodded before asking,"Are you in any pain at all? Are you hurting anywhere?" "No." "Any nausea?" "No." "Any headaches? Do you feel sick at all?" "No,I don't." The doctor sighed, finishing writing down Yuki's last answer."Okay." He said, and Akise looked to him. "I don't see anything wrong with him. He has only one injury, which is the head, and we have it all wrapped up and luckily it's not that serious." Akise grinned."That's good to hear. I'll be glad to tell the others the report. Thank you again so much." "Don't worry about it! It's what we do here." The doctor then looked to Yuki who stared back. "Yuki,I'm happy to tell you that you'll be just fine. Get plenty of bed rest. If you do that, you'll be good as new! The nurse will be in later on to give you some painkillers in case you have any migraines in the future." Yuki nodded. "...Do you want anything before that?"

The black haired boy swallowed hard, remembering all that happened in the last few days. Getting kid napped by Yuno, one of his friends getting hurt in battle, being tortured by Yuno... being stalked... being stalked by her... it was all just too much. It was just so painful. "...I wanna be alone with Akise" Yuki finally riposted, his voice cracking, causing Akise to frown in confusion. The doctor smiled."Of course! I will be back later. Have a nice morning, you two." He said before walking over to the door, opening it, walking out and shutting the door behind. Akise turned to Yuki."What is it that you want to talk about,Yuki?" Yuki said nothing at first, as his eyes abruptly filled up with tears and his bottom lip quievered. The young boy let out a small sob and sat up before wrapping his arms around Akise's neck and a tremor of fear shook his small body as tears silently streamed down his cheeks. Akise hugged the young boy back, squeezing him tight.

"It...It was so scary" Yuki sobbed, remembering what happened. Being chained up by Yuno like he was some kind of... _pet_.He couldn't even believe that she would _think_ to do something as cruel and cold-blooded like him and abducting him...he had no idea that she would go that far. _How_ _could_ _she_? He trusted her! And in return she hurt him by keeping him held captive and keeping him from Akise and his other friends. Not to mention the way she treated him in that was just...it was just so painful to think about! Yuki cried harder."I know." Came Akise's comforting voice. "I was terrified" "Who wouldn't be? The girl you care about just suddenly drugged and kid napped you. Because she quote on quote "wanted to keep you safe". Then again... she is pretty much sort of a psychopath" Yuki buried his face in Akise's shoulder. "What if she comes back for me?" He wailed, shoulders shaking. "She won't." Akise promised softly. "She won't come for you and she won't get to you. Yuno won't hurt you, Yuki. We won't let her. I swear." Yuki only sniffled and broke down in tears, gripping Akise's shirt so hard to the point where it would leave wrinkles that Akise was certain would never come out.

The other boy held Yuki as tight as he could in his arms, stroking his messy black hair and whispering soothing words in his ears as his friend shook violently and uncontrollably in his arms. Yuki's tremors were so strong, it shook both him and Akise. The teenager's sobs and wails came out muffled due to his face being buried deep in Akise's shoulder, but they were loud enough for the white haired to hear and they were filled with grief and pain. Hearing Yuki like this made Akise feel deep sorrow for him. What he couldn't understand is why Yuno would want to go so far. So far to the point where it just might scar Yuki mentally for life. Then again...like Akise told Yuki, Yuno _was_ a psychopath, after all. And she would do anything to win this sick, cruel and twisted game. _Anything._ Even if it meant hurting the innocent. The innocent included Yuki.

Sure,Yuno has made some pretty ruthless decisions in this game. Maybe some even a little _too_ ruthless. Killing the ones who weren't even a part of this devious game. Not even bothering to take the smart way out. Not even bothering to take the _right_ way out. But... what could have triggered Yuno to do something insane like this to Yuki? Yuno loved him, did she not? You do _not_ try to kill the ones you love! _Ever_! Nobody should truly kill anyone in general, but you most importantly shouldn't kill or try to kill your loved ones. The thing that Akise couldn't figure out was _why_. _Why_ did she do it? Maybe it was because of her insane psychopath personality. Maybe it was because she quote "loved" him. Maybe it was because she was obsessed with him. Either way, it was just plain creepy and wrong. That was certain.

Yuki was still sobbing,his chest heaving and he was letting out loud gasps as he cried. "Yuki..." Akise said gently,rubbing the boy's back."It's okay,Yuki. Be calm. Breathe. Remember to breathe." Slowly, little by little, Yuki began to calm down with the help of Akise. In a few minutes, the kid was sniffling and hiccuping, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "There you go. Just be calm." Akise soothed. "I-I...I don't get it,why would Yuno do something like this?" Yuki hiccuped, pulling away. Akis heavily sighed,"If I knew,I would tell you, Yuki, believe me. I would. But unfortunately and _thankfully_ , I'm not her." Yuki shook his head and buried his face in his hands."How could she do this? _I_ _trusted_ _her_!" He cried. Akise sighed and gently pulled Yuki's hands away,causing the boy to look at him with tears streaming down his face. Akise wiped them away with his thumb.

"It'll be alright,Yuki" He said soothingly with a soft smile. "I don't know what's going on with Yuno right now, but apparently something triggered her total psycho mode. But don't worry. We'll figure this out together. You don't have to be alone in this. Me and the other side will help you. You won't have to face this on your own. You are not alone, and you never will be alone." He finished with a big grin. Yuki sniffled and wiped at his face with the back of his hand before smiling."Th-Thank you,Arise.I-I...feel better now." Arise's grin grew wider."Good.I'm glad." "You-You really mean it? We'll figure this out together?" "Of course! We'll always figure thing out together." Yuki sighed with a smile, all of the stress and anxiety and fear being blown out in that one breath. He laid his head against Akise's chest, his arms wrapped around the boy's waist."I feel safe knowing that you're here for me." He said gratefully, closing his eyes. "You're one amazing friend" Akise grinned and hugged the boy back. "...Same here"

Kitten:Yay! Another story completed!

Kitten: I really hope that you guys enjoyed this one! This is a story of one of my favorite anime and I really liked writing this story!

Kitten: Have a nice day!

Kitten: Please review! Bye!


End file.
